Kwismas Minotoball
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Animated Present Throwing: Deals 100+ damage and pushes back target. Also summons an Animated Gift that has high MP and deals around 200 damage in melee range. It kills everyone adjacent to it when it dies and is able to summon other Animated Gifts. * Flattening: Short range. Deals 500-700 neutral damage in an AoE and makes the targets skip their turn. * Kwismas Blessing: Cast at the beginning and active during the entire fight. Buffs 2 MP (2 turns) when the Minotoball's state is changed (e.g. by Pandawasta, Ambush) and buffs 4 range (2 turns) on MP removal attempts. * Kwismas Blessing Effect: cast when minotoball is damaged, causes all Animated Gift summons to apply -50% resistance in an aoe. * Kwismas Itzting: Turns a summon of your team into an enemy Itzting. * Polar Heat: Heals the caster 1500-2300 HP and kills any adjacent enemy summons. All of the caster's summons will gain +100 vitality and +100 damage for several turns each time the Minotoball gets hit. * Snowball: Deals 400+ water damage with long range. Target loses 2 AP for 3-5 turns and is put in Gravity state for 1 turn. * Winter Breath: -10 MP to all enemies for 3 turns. Drops |} Strategy Minotoball will summon an animated gift every turn and cast snowball on random players (-2 ap for 3 turns). It's important to kill the animated gift every turn before you start hitting the minotoball since the gift gains vitality and damage every time minotoball is damaged (when minotoball casts polar heat), and applies -50% resistance in aoe. A pandawa right after minotoball's turn works best, throw the gift to a free cell and then kill it. Minotoball will also cast winter breath (-10mp to the entire team for 3 tuns) on the second turn and every 4-5th turns after that. It's recommended to bring an heal eniripsa with word of youth lvl 6 to unbuff the -10 mp and stacked ap debuffs due to snowball's effects. A good strategy is to keep minotoball on a distance with pushback spells (retreat arrow, boombot) and take as much mp as possible. You do not want to get close to him as he will cast flattening every turn which will make you skip your turn. On a distance it will only summon a gift and cast snowball. Once a few turns he will cast polar heat (which will heal him about 2000 hp) and winter breath. A good trick to avoid snowball is placing your team in a line every turn before minotoball's turn. This way only the person on front will be hit with snowball, using obstacles in the map can also save you a lot of ap. Also do not forget to finish the gift summon on a free cell, all allies adjacent to the gift will die with it. Notes After starting the fight, it will take a minimum of 30 minutes for the to respawn. Category:Frigost Island Category:Fix